


One could do worse

by trenchcoatboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatboy/pseuds/trenchcoatboy
Summary: a rewrite of Crowley's death





	One could do worse

**Author's Note:**

> I hated how Crowley died so I wrote a version that I like better. Title is from "Birches" by Robert Frost and the background you need to know is that Lucifer is coming to get revenge on Crowley. If I've left out a detail, just fill it in with your wonderful imagination. I hope you enjoy!

Dean’s looking at him. Staring, really.

“Waiting for something, Squirrel?”

He’s barely done asking the question when he’s grabbed by the front of his jacket and kissed in a way that manages to be both gentle and full of what one might call reckless abandon. It’s all very nice until he hears the click. He should have known. He looks down at the handcuffs, keeping him in place, crushing all hope of escape. He feels the emotions cycle across his face as he looks back at Dean: surprise, confusion, recognition, resignation… Dean looks back with those terrible sad green eyes.

“He’s not comin’ for us. He’s comin’ for you.”  
It’s the only way. Dean doesn't say it, but he hears it all the same.

“Always knew you’d be the end of me, Squirrel.”

He gets a confused look for that one, and Dean seems to have forgotten that he needs to get the bloody hell out of there. He heaves an exasperated sigh.

“Don’t you have an angel to get back to?”

Still the green eyes staring.

“Go on,” he says this time, voice soft and eyes serious.

Dean finally snaps out of it to turn and run. Back to his angel. It was always going to be like this, more or less. Ah well. One could do worse than dying for the Winchesters.


End file.
